Certain embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to fishing equipment and in particular to modular fly box systems.
Oftentimes, a need for certain types of flies and rigs varies with the different habitats and the fluctuations in weather and water conditions that an angler encounters. It is common for anglers to move frequently in the course of a day in order to cover more water and increase the chances of catching more fish. Thus, it may be necessary to use different flies and rigs for the differing conditions that they encounter as they move. Within the course of just one day, an angler may change flies and/or rigs many different times as they try to adjust to different situations. Bringing a full range of flies and rigs to accommodate different conditions can be cumbersome. Additionally, tying up rigs is time consuming, and storing these rigs can be difficult. Furthermore, retooling a fly box for different outings on different bodies of water is also very time-consuming.
There is a need for systems and methods for improved modular fly box systems. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.